Who Cares?
by InxMyxMind
Summary: Alex is known as the firey girl that you don't want to mess with. You could she say she learned a thing or two from her brother, John Cena. But what happens when a certain friend of his starts to fall for her. Will John go into big brother protecter mode?
1. Meeting The Guys

Meeting They Guys

I'm sitting in my room waiting for him to pull up. I look down at my cell phone 6:15pm. Great, he's late. I'm gonna kill him. I put my long dark red hair in a messy pony I see his car pull up and he honks his horn. I grab my bag and run down staires.

"Where are you going?" I heard my mom say from the kitchen.

"John's here" I walk up to her kiss her on the cheek "Bye mom"

I here her say bye to me too and I slip on my shoes and run out the door.

I get to the car and got in.

"so hows my faveourite annoying little sister?" John asked while pulling out of the drive way.

"good, so what do you have planned this time?" I asked

You see, we have been doing this ever since he signed with the WWE. He would take time out of his busy schedual to come take me with him. I loved it when I got to spend time with my brother. You'd think we would be like any other brother and sister type but nope, we were....different. I've always felt close to my brother. Especially when our dad died. Anyway, after he sighed with the WWE he would take me with him for a couple weeks to the taping's and stuff. I loved it. Especially when my brother was in a match I would get together with some of the other guys to watch his match. I'm pretty much friends with everyone there. Don't be fooled with what you see on Raw Smack Down and ECW, because they are nothing like they are off screen. Like for example Adam or as you know as Edge. He is awesome. Very.....childish. My dream one day is to join them, not exactlly wrestler but still there.

"well some of the guys are staying at my house cause they didn't want to waste money on getting hotel room's"

"so you want to waste your money on food?" I slimed. Come on a whole bunch of full grown men... I mean wrestlers in one house, someone is bound to get hungry.

"damn it! I never thought about that" I laughed at my brothers stupidity.

"your loss, oh and they get the couches! I'm not moving outa my room!"

He laughed at me

"don't worry alex they'll sleep on the floor if there is no room"he reasured me.

I smiled.

I remebered last time this happened and I ended up falling asleep in the kitchen, because someone fell asleep in my room. Yup I have my own room there. Well I do go over there enough. I reached into my bag and pulled out my camera. I loved taking pictures on my way to my brothers place because with the car moving fast and he always took the long way we ended up pacing a whole bunch of stores and stuff with the bright lighted signs on. And they make for a really great shot.

"you really need to get a job as a photographer someday" John said

I turned around and looked at him.

"No I don't"

"come on everytime I come to pick you up your always taking pictures, and I can see its what you love to do"

"That doesn't mean anything, alot of people say the love taking pictures and do it all the time but they her horrible"

"hey take me for example, I grew up loving wrestling and only thought of it as hobby and now look and your pictures are amazing"

"No they aren't"

"You know I hate it when you doubt yourself"

"I know but-"

"No but's don't put yourself down"

I rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

***

We pulled up to the house and I got out of the car. He went to put the key in the door but I stopped him.

"am I gonna get like jumped?" I asked kind of laughing.

"if you do, I'll get them off, don't worry kiddo" he said ruffling my hair.

I glared at him and striaghten out my hair. I hated it when he did that. He's done that since we were kids.

Before I knew it the door was open and a sworm of men came running over to greet me. I could tell right away that the first one was Dave. Then he pulled away and looked me over while twirling me around.

"wow, I swear everytime I see you, your different"

I looked at him funny "I didn't change"

he leaned into me and whispered in my ear "Yes you did, you just can't see it"

I smiled a little. Next was Matt. I hate it when they hug me cause I can never breath.

"ok Matt, Can't Breath!" I said weakly and he pulled away

"sorry, caught up in the moment" he steped aside and chris walked up to me.

"aww, hows my faveourite ass clown?" I said laughing.

"Hey last I checked I'm Jericho not you" he smiled and huged me to.

I looked around, some one was missing. Matt's here so that means the other one isn't that far from here. Then I felt something pick me up from behind and I let out a yelp.

"John, you said you would help me!" I said still in the air looking at my brother sitting on the chair watching me sqwirm.

"nah I'm good" BASTERED!

I try wiggling out of the person's arms, doesn't work. I bring my leg forward and then kick back. Instanlly I drop to the ground and see the guys place a hand over their nuts, as if I'm going to kick them. I turn around to see who I had kicked. Awwww poor Jeff. I found myself holding in a laugh. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the fact that I was still smiling. He just sat there kneeling on the ground holding his....area. His face was red and he was struggling to get up.

"What the Fuck?!" he said when he got up

"you wouldn't let me go!"

"yeah I was playin with ya! You didn't have to kick me in the nuts!"

then from behind me I heard "see, there they go fighting again" I turned around to see it was Dave. I glared at him. He straightened up and looked away as if I wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and made my way into the living room. I floped onto the couch and picked up the remote. I flipped threw the channels. But I could still hear them talking in the other room.

"_come on Jeff she'll ligthen up one day and she'll fall for you" I heard Chris say_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_you guys are messed up in the head I sware" I heard Jeff say_

"_man you guys are always doing shit like this when you guys see each other. And one day it'll stop cuz you'd be doin some thin else" Matt said. I heard the guys laugh a little. I was about to walk over there and show them a piece of my mind when I heard some one get hit._

"_ow man, that hurt." I saw Matt holding his arm._

"_well then you stop talking shit like that" _thank god, Jeff to the rescue.

I was still kinda surprised when my brother was still just sittin there not even saying anything about it. Usually he the big brother protecter type but nope not now at least.

I got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink. When I walked passed them I could feel all eyes on me. I turned around and starred at them.

"take a picture, it last's longer" I said and continued my way into the kitchen.


	2. Messages

I walked back into the living room to see everyone was sitting down. Shit, every seat is taken. I rolled my eyes and decied I would go up to my room instead. I walked up the staires but was stopped halfway up by my brothers voice.

"you going to bed this early?"

"are you kidding me? Its still 7" I turned around and continued my way upstaires.

I opened the door to see that nothing had changed since the last time I was here. Excpet for something bright pink lying on the floor. I walked over to see what it was. I bent down and picked it up to find out it was a bright pink thong. Ewww my brother did it in my room, well it wasn't really my room it was the guest room, but it was still practiclly my room. I figured this was the perfect way to embaress him infront of all his friends. I ran down staires.

I walked into the room and no one looked up. I coughed to get every ones attention. Then all eyes were on me. I looked at my brother and held up the thong.

"care to explain these, they were on the floor in the guest room."

I saw his face go red. All the guys started to laugh. John quickly stood up and walked over to me and grabbed them out of my hands and left the room. We all stayed there laughing for about a minute before I took a seat in my brothes chair.

"so, what ya been up to lately kiddo?" dave asked me

"what do you think?" I said making it sound obvious.

"nothing, nothing and well more nothing"

"ding ding ding we have a winner" everyone smiled a little.

We all turned our heads back to the T.V

***

I looked around and saw Jeff was on his laptop, good Idea. I got up and went to get mine.

I sat back down and opened it up. I signed into my msn and guess what... yup he was on. So I typed something.

_Hey_

_um hi_

_um what?_

_Nothin, just kinda random your talkin to me._

_Why?_

_Idk maybe the fact that you kicked me in the nuts earlier _

_hey sorry I didn't know it was you and you wouldn't let me go. So I kicked_

_uh huh sure_

_what you don't believe me?_

I looked up at him and saw him typing away, I looked beside him and saw dave looking over Jeff's shoulder

_shoulder_

_huh?_

_Your shoulder! Look!_

He looked at his shoulder then a little up and saw dave looking at the screen.

"can I help you peeping tom?" I giggled when he said that

dave just turned his head and whispered something into Matt's ear. I rolled my eyes. But you know what... where the hell is my brother?!

I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Then I saw a light in the kitchen so I got up and walked into the kitchen. Jack pot! He was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in.

"your evil you know that" he said making me smile

"well love ya too"

"you could have pulled me aside and showed me, but no even me being a nice brother I get tr-" I cut him off

"nice brother?! I was asking for your help when Jeff was tickling me up in the air and you said 'nah I'm good'"

"it was Jeff for god sake what the hell would he do to you that would be so bad?" not really expecting an answer

"I don't know but still" I pouted and sat in the chair across from him.

I looked at the clock and got up.

"where ya goin?"

I yawned "up staires, I just hope i don't find any thongs under my pillow or something"

he shot me a glare. And I just smiled innocently. I walked threw the living room and saw that chris was dead asleep. Matt was fighting to stay awake, dave watching the T.V still and Jeff on his laptop. I grabbed mine that was still sitting on the chair

and went to my room.

I opened the door and sat on my bed. I just looked around the empty room and just sat there. I heard a beep from my laptop and brought the screen up. I saw that it was a message from Jeff. I opened it.

_Where'd ya go?_

I smiled and wrote back: _Upstaires. Why?_

_Nothing..._

_uh huh.. sure... you missed me! _ I wrote joking with the last part.

_Well actually yeah...._

I stared at the screen wide eyed I couldn't move. He just said he missed me? Wait why?

_Why? I'm not that intertaining_

_Well you are when everyone is asleep lol_

I sighed in realief and dissapointment of his answer. I mean me and Jeff have been friends for a long time I wasn't really expecting for him to like me or anything. I mean if he did he would have asked me out already.... right??

_lol, so dave fell asleep? That was fast._

_Yup, loud and clear too. Man I never really understood the whole "Animal" name before untill now. Cuz he sure as hell sounds like one now._

_lol_

I placed a hand over my mouth to keep in my loud laugh that was wanting to come out. Then I heard scratching on the door. Probably my brothers dog. I got up and opened the door and I was right. I let Ash in and he ran right for the bed and floped on top of it. I sat down beside him and he rested his head on my leg, I stroked his head.

You see.... Ash was our dog but when my brother moved out he wanted to take ash with him, I didn't like the idea. But when I thought about it, my brother would be all alone in this big house and I still had my mom with me. So I let him take Ash. Ash is a 4 year old german sheperd all brown with black at the end of his hair giving it a brown-ashy kind of look, hense the name Ash.

I heard the door knob turning and looked up to see who it was. Jeff. I saw him open the door just enough for him to get threw and slowly close the door behind him, as if he was sneaking up here.

"can I help you?" I said smiling at him

"I'm bored out of my mind. And if I sit beside that 'animal' any longer I will burst an ear drumb"

I laughed quitetly.


	3. What Just Happened

What just Happened?

He sat down on the chair next to the desk .

"how can you just sit up here by your self?" he asked me

"well, first of all I'm not by myself" I pointed at Ash "and second, I don't want to be down there where my brother can harrass me a little more"

he looked at me confused. "huh?"

"I like taking pictures as like hobby and stuff and he always says I should get a job with photography, and how I'm amazing I am at it, and all that bull shit. I really don't think I'm that grea-" He cut me off

"well can I see some of your work?"

I shrugged and got up and walked over to my bag and pulled out my camera. I walked over to Jeff and handed it to him before sitting back on my bed. I watched him look at the little screen. With every press of the button to see the next one his eyes got wider and wider.

"your bro's right, you are amazing"

I rolled my eyes. Not him too.

"a simple 'Nice' would have been good"

"but I'd be lieing, your amazing" he said handing me the camera.

I looked at the screen "ehh, I'm ok"

He got up and sat infront of me on the bed.

"Don't put yourself down, your awesome"

I looked up at him and felt myself melting into his beautifull green eyes. Damn girl stop! I told myself.

"yes John" I said earning a smile from him.

We sat there and stared at eachother for a couple seconds. Then he placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face towards his. I felt like pulling back before anything could happen. But as much as I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to happen even more. I heard a growl and broke away from Jeff to see Ash looking at us and giving Jeff a mean glare. I placed my hand over my mouth again to cover up a laugh and I heard the door knob turning. Both me and Jeff looked at the door as it opened to see John walk in

"hey Jeff, Matt and Dave need help settin up the sofa bed" He siad, they probably just got up and are to tired to do it them selves.

"k" Jeff looked at me before he walked out of the door.

John moved over a little to let Jeff by and looked at me with a look of curiousity.

"knock much?" I said

"Hey, its my house I can go where ever I want" he said with a smile growing on his face "what was Jeff doin in here?" he said with that stupid smile of his again. Probably what he was thinking was right but I was about to confess about almost kissing one of his friends.

"he couldn't stand listening to Dave snore anymore" I said kind of laughing a little.

"uh huh" folding his arms over his chest waiting for me to tell him more.

"what?"

"theres more, I can tell, but since I'm tired I'm going to go to bed but don't think I'll forget this" he said pointing at me, then walking out of the room.

I leaned back on my head board and ran my hands threw my hair. What the hell just happened? I alomsted kissed Jeff...no, he was about to kiss me...but I am pretty darn sure I would have let him. Ok stop thinking this is giving me a headache. I sat there and repeatedly petted ash's head soon after I fell asleep

***

I tryed to turn around but something stoped me I look down to see Ash still lying there beside me. This dog loves me. I rolled around the other side and got out of bed. Ash streched and got off too and left out the door. I stood there and streched myself. I was starting to get hungry so I went Downstaires.

The first thing I saw when I walked passed the living room was that the sofa bed was all messy and there were sheets and a pillow on the floor. Who slept on the floor? And the blinds were closed? John always left them open. I walked over to the kitchen and could hear all the guys talking. As I walked in the bright light from the window hit me. And I rubbed my eyes.

"well look who finally woke up" I didn't even bother to turn around to know that John said it.

"bite me" I snapped , I'm not really a morning person but he still loves to tick me off. I walked towards the fridge and grabbed out the carton of milk. I walked over to the other side of the kitchen and grabed a glass and poured the milk in it and took a sip.

"So you gonna tell me what Jeff was doing in your room last night?" I chocked on the milk and spat it out in the sink. Why would even mention something like that? And when everyone was here? Wait..... payback for the thong thing.

"you know your just trying to make me embaressed infront of everyone like you were when I found the thong in my room" I said giving him an evil smile.

"shut up! No changing the subject, now spill"

"like I told you last night, he couldn't stand listening to that one over there snoring like an animal" I said pointing at Dave "but it does make sence concidering it is one of his Ring Names"

"and I'm going to tell you like I did yesterday, I know theres more"

I looked over at Jeff to see him looking at me too, like everyone else, waiting for what I had to say.

"ok fine, I confess" I pretended to put my hands up in surrender "he wanted to protect me from the evil thongs" I said smiling at John, which gave me a glare back.

With that everyone was laughing there heads off. It's amazing how little you can say and it could amuse them so much. I took my cup and walked into the living room. As I was walking out I could hear the laughing dieing down and Dave say

"I don't snore that bad, do I?"

I laughed and sat on sofa bed and turned on the T.V. I flipped threw the channels.

Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, Noth-

"Thnx for savein my butt in there" I looked over to see Jeff sitting down on the chair chris was sleeping on last night. Yeah thats right buddy, keep your distance from me. I said to myself.

"If I did say the truth I wouldn't hear the end of it from all of them"

He gasped sarcastically "And your brother would have beeten me to a pulp"

"that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world" I smiled as I took another sip of my milk and turned my head back to the T.V.

"but then who would protect you from the evil thongs" with that I just started laughing.

"Good point" I said still laughing

Then Matt walked in and sat beside me on the sofa bed.

Matt whispered into my ear "so what was Jeff really doin in there"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs

"OW!" He started rubbing his ribs "first him yesterday now you what the hell did I do?!"

Me and Jeff both laughed

Then he whispered it again. I got my arm ready to elbow ready to hit him again.

"wow wow ok I'll stop" he said while waving his arms for me to stop.

***

Shortly after I got up to go upstaires and get dressed. Ash follwed me back into my room and I pulled my bag out and onto my bed. I opened it in search of something to wear today. I settled on this black tank top and some jeans and black sweat shirt over.

I looked at my self in the miror.

"so ash, what ya think?" I asked the tired dog on the floor. He moanded

"thought so, I like it to" I bent down and kissed Ash on the head.

When I got downstaires everyone was already dressed and ready to go to Raw. I could hear them talkin' up a storm when I was walking down the staires but as soon as I walked off the last step and into the open living room. They all stared at me except Jeff who was sitting on the couch doin somethin' on his phone and John was just walking in with his bag swung over his shoulder and noticed everyone staring at me and Joined the stare

"WHAT!?" I snapped

they all just stared at me. Jeff too now. I rolled my eyes and continued my walk through the living room.

"she must be havin' her monthly thing goin' on" I jolted around to see chris whispering to Dave.

"shut up!" I said punching his arm as hard as I could.

"OWW!" Chris holding his arm "damn, she's small, but hell can she throw a punch" rubbing his arm.

I rolled my eyes and picked my bag up again. Turned around to see John trying hard to hold in a laugh along with everyone else

"well, he's not the first one to realize that is he? 'member Max?" I cringed at that name. I just groaned and made sure to brush my shoulder against John's as I walked out the door to put my bag into the car.

X John's P.O.V X

I laughed at my sister's im-maturity towards her ex-boyfriends name.

When I looked back at the guys, they were all giving me confused look's.

"Max, was one of her many ex-boyfriends, but the first to...." I took a deep breath, I hated saying it "cheat on her, but needless to say I didn't even get to lay a finger on the guy before he was beaten up so badly he had to take time off school cuz she had broken his arm and had a damaged bone in his neck by her and she was suspended for about....." I tryed to remember how long it was "2 weeks, no one else got the gut to ever ask her out in high school because they were afraid that might happen to them" they all gave me blank stares "now I don't know if she used her punches and kicks or a weapon, but I don't really feel like askin her" I said with a small laugh. I bent down and picked up my other bag and walked out we wouldn't be late.

X Alex's P.O.V X

I could see the smirk on his face as he walked out of the house. He told them, I knew it. Now they are probably going to think I some kind of axe murder or something. He stood beside me as he put his bag's into the trunk of his car.

"you told them didn't you?" I asked annoyed, well do you blame me?

"no comment" he tryed to hide the grin on his face. I have no idea why he finds it so amusing that I beat my ex-boyfriend to a pulp and got suspended for 2 weeks.

"John" I whined "why did you tell them? I mean now they are going to think I'm some crazy pycho bitch"

he gave me his 'and your not?' look. I hate it. I punched his arm.

"I hate you"

"love ya too sis" with an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes and waited in the car.


	4. He What?

Everyone was quite. I sat at the back with Matt and Dave then infront of us Jeff and Chris and no one wanted to ride shot gun so it was just my brother at the front by himself. I could feel the tension in the car. I wish John hadn't have told them. Big Mouth. Chris turned around and looked at me.

"weapon or fist's?" I felt my face burn up with rage. He wants to be dead, doesn't he?

"ask again and you'll find out" I could feel both Matt and Dave holding my arms down just in case he was stupid enough to ask me again. He looked down at the struggling grips Matt and Dave had on my arms.

"nah, that was enough of an answer for me" said almost scared. Haha. Chris Jericho was scared, and to not just anyone, ME! Whimp. When I felt Matt's grip lighten up I took this as my shot to make sure he never ask's me that again. I brought my hand up and slaped him right in the back of the head.

"OWW!" He placed a hand over where I had hit him "What the hell?!" Chris shot me a glare and Matt and Dave both tightned their grips.

"that shows you to never ask me that again"

"Hey all I wanted to know is if you used a wea-" Jeff placed his hand over chris mouth. Thank you!

"Dude I swear you need to learn to shut up" thank god, someone finally told him.

"See Jeff's got it, why don't you" I said

"well I'm not like your boy friend here"

MY WHAT?! Oh no he didn't! Jeff is not my boy firend. Eww no. No effence to him or anything but....ewwww. Jeff? I tryed wiggling out of Matt's and Dave's grips but nothing happened.

"Jeff is not my boy friend! Hell I haven't had a boyfriend in 3 years!" I know long right? I wiggled a little more "Come on let me at him, I'll knock some sence into that boy!"

"we have no doubt you will lex" John said looking at us from the mirror

"well then tell these dim-wits to let go of me"

"dim-wits? So that's what we are to you?" I could see Matt and Dave give eachother knowing looks. Uh oh. This isn't gonna be good.

"No, its ju-" too late. I was already being tickled and I had no where to run too because well duh! We are in a moving veichal. I was kicking and screaming/laughing like a little 3 year old.

"Stop it!"

"say sorry"

"NO!" but the tickling got harder "OK FINE! Sorry!" it stopped. Finally "you guys are mean" I said rubbing my sides.

"your the one that called us dim-wits" Matt said

I just moaned

***

When we got into the building, I could already hear the screaming coming down the hall. Kelly and Maria both have the most noticeable screams ever. I turned around to see them both crashing into me with a hug.

"nice to see you guys missed me" I said spitting a piece of kellys hair that had gotten into my mouth.

"Oh my god! Lexie we missed you so much" Maria said giving me a bigger hug.

"I can feel it" I said weakly.

"sorry" they said pulling away. They looked me over. Uh oh examination time.

They picked at my hair. Big uh oh now.

"no no, this won't do" Maria said. She looked at Kelly and they both gave eachother knowing looks.

"MAKEOVER!" they both screamed pulling me down the hallway. I looked back and mouthed 'HELP ME!' to John.

"no can do sis" ASS! When ever I need him he never comes.

***

I looked at my self in the mirror. They do good work and all, but I don't like all that 'Makeover' type stuff.

"so how ya like it?" kelly asked with the biggest grin on her face.

"you know I like it, I always do. But why do you guys always do this to me? I mean you know I hate it"

"we do it cuz we care. And we are hoping that one day you will like all that we do" Maria hugged my shoulders.

"Nice try but I'm pretty doubtfull that will happen"

after a couple moments of silence I could tell it was driving Kelly crazy.

"so how is it like having to share a house with a whole bunch of guys?"

"um...." annoying, stupid, mean, cruel, torcher, a preview of HELL, thong city "ok I guess" LIE!

"just ok?" I knew where they were going with this.

"yes, just ok"

"fine... hey do you guys wanna get together and have like a sleepover or something?" Kelly suggested.

"sleep over? Little childish don't ya think?" Having a sleepover with them is like a cow going to a butcher shop. Scary.

"well, we never get to hang out and lexie we miss hanging out with you, and sleepover is all I can think of" Kelly replied. I'm surprised she can think at all sometimes.

"fine" I whined and sat inbetween my best friends on the coach "one condition, No make overs!"

"fine" they said at the same time and laughed.

***

The whole ride back was very loud. All the guys wouldn't shut up. Its hard to blank them out. I put on my head phones and Richman by 3OH!3 started playing. It worked. I couldn't hear a thing. I rested my head on the window and looked out as we drove down the road.

When we pulled up to the houseI had almost fell asleep. But dave shook me. Basterd. I walked right for the front doo. As soon as I pushed it open ash came running up to me. Nearly knocking me down. I put my bags down and I knelt down and played with Ash's ears.

"Hey buddy" I ruffled his hair "I know I know, you hate being cooped up in this house all the time" I kissed his head and stood up, turned around to grab my bags but was face to face with non-other then Jeff. I blushed a little and walked around him to get my bags.

"Animal lover?" He asked.

"yeah"

"nice" Thats all? _**Nice**__._Lame!

"you?" Ok that's even worse. Why would I ask that? I could have came up with something better but no I say _**you? **_Its really a stupid question to ask after all John tells me and some of the things I see on youtube. Animal Lover is like an under statement. And why do I think so much?

"yup" he said putting a pop on the p. He bent down and ruffled Ash's ears like I had. But Ash growled at him "I'm beganning to think this dog hates me"

I bent down and ruffled Ash's ears and he did nothing. I laughed. "oh maybe just a little bit" he rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Aww poor wrestler is sad. He walked over to the still messing living room and lied down on the blanket and pillow on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. So he was the one who slept on the floor. I patted Ash on the head and got up to see all the guys standing in the doorway and had been watchin us. Awkward....... Chris was gonna say something but I glared at him before he said anything. But what he did was worse. He started making kissey face's. I'ma Kill that asswhole! But for now I'll let him live, I'm tired. I turned around and made my way up the staires with ash behind me. But stoped in my spot when I heard kissing noice's. Thats it! Fuck being tired! There will be blood tonight. I ran back down the staires and charged at him. I was so close...but I got pulled back. COME ON! LET ME AT HIM! I could feel the big arms. It was either Dave or John. But by the looks of the tan on his arm I could tell it was Dave.

"tell the ass clown to leave me alone!" I was raging. I don't know why, I mean it istn't the worst thing that has happened to me but I'm like going nuts?

"Again with my line" he pretened to be mad.

"ugh!" I broke out of dave's arms (surpriseingly, those things are like crow bars!) and stormed upstaires.

"_do you always have to piss off my sister everytime you see her?"_

"_yeah, its fun"_

"_I swear one day there will be no one there to pull her back, and she'll just go at ya"_

_Silence._

HAHA! Thank you John!

***

I rolled over. My god, why can't I fall asleep? I looked over at my clock, 2:32 am. Oh my god how do I go from being tired to not being able to fall asleep. Arg. I'll go get a drink.

I walked to my door, but before I could open it I heard voices from outside. As I put my ear to the door Icould tell it was Matt and Jeff.

"_matt, when are you going to leave me alone?" _Never, hes your big brother.

"_well, it just still amaze's me that you can take death defing, career threatning jumps off laders and shit but you can't tell a simple girl you like her"_ ......... huh?

"_how many times do I have to tell you I don't like her for you to get the message"_

"_come on Jeff, you have liked her since the day John first came to the wwe, and he brought her with him"_ I stood there frozen, He what?_ "you couldn't take your eyes off her-"_

"_first of all keep it down and second I... Dont....Like....Her" _uh oh. When a guy does that, they are in denial. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!

"_Man, when you do smarten up, let her know" _Great, Just great! How the hell am I supposed to fall asleep now?

Jeff.....Me....huh?......like?.....Jeff likes Me? HUH?!!! What the hell?! You'd think the guy would get over it after like 3 years. But no. Jeff isn't a bad guy like I said before, but I can't really picture being with him. Never. I'll give him some credit, I never knew he liked me. I finally got the courage to open the door. I opened it a little bit so he wouldn't see me. Jeff just stood there running his hand threw his hair. I looked him over and he was shirtless. OMG. Ok I might not like like him, but hell, you can't blame me for lookin'. I saw him slightly turn his head toward my door and I bolted back in my room.

Holy shit!

How the hell am I supposed to fall asleep now?!

h...h...he likes me??????

* * *

**So what ya'll think? come on...... Oh and do you know how pissed I am right now?? **

**WHY MATT???? MATT??? out of all people they had to chose Matt. I mean yeah its a storyline but come on!!!**

**Oh and, has anyone noticed there are two more spots on the WWE Championship Chamber match?? there are two certain people I can think of that would love to go at it right now...... does J.H and M.H ring a bell anyone???**

**I just hope I'm right or I will kill someone, and I just might go after the writers considering its their bright ASS idea to make a brother fued.**

**oh and another thing I'm not 'writing this as I go' I'm like already on the 9th chapter..... and well I hope you guys can bring yourself's to actually get that far because its gonna get good trust me **

**;P Alexa**


	5. Sunset on The Beach

I didn't sleep well at all last night. You can see why. I mean would you be able to sleep after you hear that the walking colouring book likes you? Nah, I didn't think so. I basically stared at the cieling all night till I finally fell asleep. I really have to stop thinking so much.

I made my way down the staires to see everyone still asleep. If you ever wanna see something funny this is your chance. Dave hogging the sofa bed, druel on the pillow (I know eww right?) snoring! Matt on the other couch but his hair was all over the place. Chris...well... Chris wasn't doing anything weird but if he was I would ran up staires and grab my camera. BLACK MAIL! I looked at the floor to see Jeff not doing anything weird either, and unlike his brother his hair had managed to stay in a bun. He had one single hair falling across his face. My god he looked so cute. I quickly shacked the thought out of my head. I went into the kicthen to raid the fridge but startilled by the fact that John was awake and eating already. I shrugged it off and walked over the fridge.

"sir" giving him a small salute, and trying to keep a straight face on my way over to the fridge.

"uh... Sir? What am I an old fart dad?"

I smiled "no, your a young fart brother"

"ha ha" he said dryly "any way I got somethin' I've been wanting to tell ya about"

I popped my head out of the fridge and gave him a questioning look "go on" I walked over to the table and sat beside him.

He looked around and covered his ears before he spoke. I always thought he was mental but this is just.... I don't even know the word for it.

"I got you a job as a photographer for the WWE" now I knew why he covered his ears. I Jumped up and Screamed. I almost chocked him when I huged him.

"Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!" I kissed his cheek and Jumped up screaming again.

"what the hell is going on in here?" i turned around to see a very tired, agravated Chris.

"I told her" John said. Wow Wow Wow, he knew?

"ohhhhhh" WTH!? Chris knew? He walked over to me and gave me a hug "congrats"

"you knew?"

"yeah, the little loud mouth told all of us,** Every one**. But made us sware not to tell you, I think it was alot harder on Kell's and Ri though" They were in on it to?!

Yes! Now I don't have to wait for when ever John gets a brake to see him. Altough this means I'll have to work with everybody now. Shit! Even the bitches. That I could do with out.

***

Everyone was already up, except for Dave. He was still fast asleep. Me and the guys the idea of getting a bucket of boiling water and dumping it on him. I was still surprised that John came up with it, considering its his house and we are going to pour hot water all over his furniture. But then again he has been wanting to get a new coach. The other guys had gotten the camera ready and me and Jeff went to get the water. I filled my bucket up and grabed Jeff's. Yup we were going to attack from both sides. We are so mean.

"this is going to be so funny" Jeff said from beside me. A little to close for comfort if I might add.

I looked up at him and gave him an smirk "thats why we have a camera" with that he smiled and grabbed the bucket out of the sink and I grabed mine.

We tip toed over to both sides of the sofa bed. We saw John give us the go ahead. We saw the camera light turn on.

"ok, one-" I started the count.

dave started to open one eye lid.

"two-"

"what th-" he mumbled but it was to late.

"THREE!" we dumped the water on him and you should have seen him screaming "oh shit! Shit shit shit! Thats HOT!" It was hillarious excpet for when the water started to cool and he galred at all of us.

"WHAT THE HELL!? A simple 'Dave wake up' would have worked" he looked at all of us and saw Matt, Chris and John all laughing behind the camera.

"YOU TAPED IT!!!" we all laughed even harder.

***

The house got quite after the laughter died down and I decided to go for a walk on the beach never my brothers house.

I walked along the beach for awhile. Just thinking you know. I finally couldn't stand walking any more and picked a nice spot on the sand to sit down. I put my arms behind me and put my legs out. I felt a nice brezze pass by every now and then but beside's the sound of the wind and the water brushing up against the shore it was quiet. A very good place to think.

My mind wondered through different subjects to think about: Job, new Co-workers, how am I going to tell my mom? I mean now I'm going to have to travle with them, so I'll be away from home most of the time. Awww crap, thanks alot John. Putting me in a sticky situation. But when you think about it I'm 23 and I still live in my mom's house, but most of my time is spent at John's house (even when he isn't there, shhh) so I guess I could move in to John's house, like come on I practically live there already. But it's still hard telling my mom I'm going to move out. Thats probably why I haven't yet. One problem moving in with my brother though, Superstars. Trust me they are great guys and all but I don't want another Jeff situation. Speaking of Jeff, that's the one person I've been refusing to think about all day. I mean he's sweet, funny, caring, smart, kind, and forget to mention cute. Very cute. But what happened if we ever did get together, what would happen if we broke up, I would have no escape from him, he'd be every where, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Ever since I was little I've always had this idea of what my dream guy would be like, and sadly, Jeff fits every part of it, except for looks. I mean I never pictured my dream guy with multi-coloured hair and a tree branch looking tatoo down his arm and a Hardy Boyz tatoo on his upper back and working its way onto his neck, but I could settle for it.

"whatcha doin?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone say that from behind me. I heard the foot steps getting closer. I looked at the pair of feet beside me and looked up. Dream guy him self.

"thinkin"

"about?" he sat down be side me.

"my new job, and possibly new living arangements" He gave me a confused look "if I take this job, I'm going to be on the road all the time with you guys-" he cut me off

"what we're that bad?"

I continued on with out answering "I've been thinking about maybe moving in with John, you know, the times we actually come around here or we get a brake I don't have to go home then to John's. I practically live there already-" I froze. I felt Jeff creep his hand over mine and he entwined his fingers with mine. It felt good, the warmth from his fingers meeting with mine it felt.....right. This was scarying me alot. How close me and him had gotten in just a meer few days. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't even know where to start. This was weird, me and him holding hands on a beach and staring at eachother non-stop. I couldn't pry my eyes away from his. Then it happened again. That feeling I had when Jeff was leaning into kiss me the other night, but one Ash wasn't here, and I was the one leaning in. Then I had one of those outer body experience's. Great timing I thought. I saw myself put my hand on the side of his face. He put a hand on my lower back and slightly pulled me a little closer. I was watching it, I could see me and him kissing and I couldn't stop myself. I was just frozen still. Then I was back in my body and I wasn't watching it anymore....... I was feeling it. Hes goo- oh god stop it Alex! Pull away from him now before anything happens! Both sides were figthing with one another, one for me to stay and kiss him, and the other that was trying to stop us. I got up the strangth and pulled away. I saw shock on his face. Well duh. I bit my lower lip and stared out to the ocean. When I felt that his hand was still on my back I scouted over slightly and brought my knees up to my chest and ran my hands threw my hair. Oh god what did I just do. I'm so stupid! Why did I have to do that. I'm such an idiot! Oh shit! What if he tells the guys?! Oh this is just peachy. Chris will never let me live it down. Great alex look what you got yourself into now. I took a couple side glance's at him and he was still looking at me. Well, where does this leave us now? Who the hell am I kidding here? This leave's us no where. Him and me? I turned a little to face him. My god he's still staring at me. Creepy. Well, I actually don't blame him. Like DUH! I just kissed him here. I looked up at his face. Confusion, shocked......happy? Ok I have to say something. But before I could his lips came crashing into mine. Come on not again. Then it happened again. That firey feeling like when I kissed him.I was fighting to pull away but he was holding on to me. I was slowly giving into the kiss, I mean what could I do? This guy is deffinatly stronger then me. So I brought my arms around his neck. While I played with the hair that was hanging losely out of its bun, I was thinking. Can I really see myself being with Jeff?........ No, not really. We are complete opposits. He's a risk taking death defing walking colouring book, and I'm Miss. Plain Jane. Oh yeah, sure, great match. Then I was being lowered down. NO NO NO! Stop it! But I couldn't move, I was just stuck there making out with Jeff on a beach, and I had no control of what I was doing. He had a hand on my lower back again and a hand lightly placed on my neck. Damn, why can't I move!? I could feel his fingers working under my shirt. Ok thats enough! Some how I got the strength to push him off. I sat up, I couldn't look at him, I could still feel him siting right there beside me. His hot breath on my shoulder. A shiver went down my spine. I couldn't talk, I didn't know what to say, and before I could my legs got up and started walking. If I went back I'm afraid of what might happen. Who knows it might go further then just kissing.

_I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom-- and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3,...._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Great! Chris.

"What do you want Chris"

"you know how you found that bright pink thong in your room the other day?"

"what there's another one?"

"No, but I think I found the owner"

"what are you talking about Chris?"

"Just come back here and you'll find out" he hung up.

The Owner???


	6. Pink Thing Girl

Pink Thing Girl

Ahhhh gross. I walked in and saw John and some chick making out on the couch. Discusting, they were so into it they didn't even see me walk in. So that's the owner of the pink thong. Ewwww, slut.

I picked up one of Ash's toys that was on the ground and threw it at them, aiming for my brothers head. Score!

They both pulled away almost embaressed, well I know John was but she was just annoyed by the fact that I had walked in. She stared at me with her blue eyes, looking me over. Pink tank top, white hoodie, and dark blue skinny jeans. Her eyes were cold as they stared at me.

"Care to introduce me?" I said looking at John.

"Uh, yeah sure, Stacy my sister, Alex ,Stacy. I thought you were at the beach with Jeff?" holy shit how did he know Jeff was there?

"first I wasn't "with" Jeff and plus Chris called me saying he found out who the owner of the thong that was in my room the other day"

"so thats where it was" Stacy said out of no where. No shit, where else would it be?

"Anyway, nice to meet you" I reached a hand out to her.

"diddo" she shook it. But the way she was looking at me wasn't right. She was giving me the chills. Yeah at first glance she looked like most girls that my brother date's but, those eyes, there was something she was hiding. Or like a part of her she was hiding.

"ya'll want anything to drink?"

"yeah I'll have a coak" Stacy said in a innocent tone. I just shoke my head.

As soon as my brother was gone she turned around to face me with a not so pleased look.

"look, I can tell by the way your looking at me and stuff that you don't like me, well here is some news for you princess I don't like ya either" she crawled her fingers up my chest and leaned in a little closer to me "but you have no say in what your big dumbass brother does, got it?" that little bitch! If she thinks she can push me around like a little kid then she really needs to go back to school and learn a little more. Hell I don't take that shit from no one, and the way she's talking about my brother I didn't like it, at all.

"look if you think I'm going to let you push me around like a little kid your wrong, and who are you to talk about my brother like that?"

Before she could answer John was walking in with two cokes. She put on her innocent face again and snuggled up against his arm. Damn bitch. I rolled my eyes and went to the game room in the basement.

"Hey guys, watcha playin?" I sat on the arm rest of the sofa.

"whats up with you? You sound pissed" Well no shit shirlock.

"Well, I just met Miss. Pink Thong upstaires, maybe that has something to do with it"

"yeah she seem's a little too innocent, but she sure is hot" Chris said bearly looking up from his game.

"She may seem innocent at first but then when John leaves, she is a cold hearted bitch"

"worse then you?"Matt asked me rubbing his ribs again.

"yes worse then me"

"No, no one can be worse then alex" Chris said

"awww thanks" I said sarcastically.

I heard someone coming down the staries. I turned around to see Beach boy walking into the room we were all in. Our eyes met for a moment but I turned my head back to the screen. I could just imagine whats going on his head. Thinking I'm falling head over heels with him, get a grip! Close but no cigar buddy.

"who's that girl in the living room with John?" Who do you think dumbass?!

"Stacy, the owner of the pink thong that was in Alex's room" damn you Chris. You can't just leave my name out can you?

"yeah me and her are going to be bestfriends!" I said in my most fakest girly voice ever.

"well, you'll have to wait till John's done with her first" Chris said with a smirk. I gave him a disgusted look. I do not need to know what my brother does with a stupid ass bitchy slut like _Stacy_.

Threw a pillow at him.

"what did I do?!"

"Oh my god, your hopeless you know that"

he walked over to me and put his arms around me "we help about you give me some privite tutoring?" I could tell he was just goofing around.

"In your dreams Jericho" I brought my elbow back smashing against his chest.

"OWW! Holy shit!" I couldn't help but laugh as he backed away slowly. But I could feel Jeff's eyes on me the whole time. It was weird him just staring at me like that. God I should have never kissed him. I'm so stupid. But looking back on the situation if I hadn't have kissed him first he probably would have kissed me. But the thing that was scaring me the most was I wanted to kiss him, and I liked it. I don't know maybe the wind was like frosting my brain and I could think probably. And now we're here in the same room. I don't know how he feels right now but I think this is as awkward as hell.

***

We were all in the basement now watching _Shawshank Redemption. _I don't know why but I love this movie. I mean how the whole time he was digging his way out and no one knew about. Everyone thought he was to good to do it. My faveourite parts of cource are when someone was getting the shit beatin out of them. I mean I don't like they're reasoning for it but the way they did the scene's were so amazing. Altought my enjoyment of those parts were cut short by Stacy always squealing everytime and barring her head into John's chest. I rolled my eyes and even almost threw my popcorn at her but John glared at me before I could to it and I sat back trying to ignore her squealing every time she heard a punch or kick or whack. All the guys knew how much I loved these parts and she was ruining them, so they all laughed.

Then it came to the worst part in the movie, when Tommy gets shot. I watched intencesly. Then heard the bang's. I got my popcorn ready. It paned out and showed Captain Hadley with a gun. I threw the popcorn at my brothers projection screen.

"ASSHOLE!"

"my god calm down Alex" John does this every time. Thats why he hates watching it with me.

"well Hadley is a stupid asshole" I glared at the screen.

"I sware if you get butter on that screen your buying me a new one"

I mimicked his words. I heard the other guys trying to hold in their laughes "come on, I know you guys wanna laugh" with that they all burst out laughing like hyenas.


	7. Mistake?

Mistake?

When I got up John had already left to get breakfest for everyone. I looked around the empty living room. Christmas is like next week and my brother has nothing out. Doesn't that suck? Not being able to go home for the holidays. I felt two hands on my sholders and practically jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Jeff laughing, ok keep it cool, the beach never happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I said punching his arm as he sat down beside me.

"well, good morning to you to" he said rubbing his arm.

I just ignored him and tilted my head back,closing my eyes to think. He really his sweet, he surely cares, he's only ever been nice to me. I guess I could like him. Hes not a bad guy, I can't doubt that hes hot, because he is. He scrathed the back of his neck, then looked at me.

"About the.... I mean........ look, I......"

"get on with it" I said.

"What I'm trying to say is.... Beach's can make peole do crazy things"

Oh come on not this, I was trying to forget about it. But no rainbow cake here has to bring it up. Smart, very smart! But I guess I'm going to have to talk about it sooner or later, might as well get it over with. I took in a deep breath.

"so your telling me, that you kissed me back by mistake"

Silence. Ouch. That stung........ wait? Isn't he the one who liked me? I shook my head and went to get up but was pulled back by my arm.

"no wait" he looked at me in the eyes. My god I love those green, emerald, sparkling eyes of his. I feel weak anytime I see them. Like me and him are the only ones in the room. Just me and him, every thing else a blur "I'm not saying it was mistake.... just.....damn I don't even know" I smiled a little at his own stupidity "But I know I don't regret it" I sat there trying to take it all in at once. Ok so he doesn't regret it, thats a good thing right? My god my mind is so messed up right now I can't even think straight right now.

"Morning!" Stacy said from out of no where. Why is she so happy in the morn- wait. Nah, never mind I don't wanna know.

"yeah, Mornin" I used this as my excuce to get out there. All the guys knew I didn't like Stacy, so Jeff would think I was leaving cuz of her not him. But really that wasn't true at all. I was trying to avoid the topic. I'm not like most girls, I cringe at the thought of falling in love, watching sappie love movies, or anything to do with that stupid word. But other girls in my situation would have probably stayed on the beach with him, and judging by where his hands were going, there was going to be alot more then just kissing. Ok I'm not going to tell you I have been a complete 'Angel' but with Jeff? And on a beach? Hell no.

I walked into the kitchen pretending to look busy but I was really keeping an eye on that slut. She was still in her pj's. She sat down beside Jeff. He looked a little uneasy, like it was awkward being beside her. Good. She said something but I couldn't hear her. Damn. She looked him over, she brought a hand up to his chest and gave him a very devilish smile. My hand started to hurt, I realised I was gripping onto the nob of the cubert door. I lightened my grip and looked back into the living room. She said something again. He looked at her in disgust and tore her hand away from him. Yes! He's gots some brain's in that small head of his. She glared at him as he got up and walked into the kitchen. I quickly went back to making it look like I was doing something as he walked past me and sat at the kitchen table. Picking at his finger nails. Weird?

***

When John came back with the food it was so funny how all the guys knew when the food was there. Cuz like not even a minute later after John walked in, the rest of the guys came storming into the kitchen. Oh, and, do you know how hard it was sitting across from stacy at the table? I wanted to tackle her to the ground and punch the living daylights out of her. She was flirtin like crazy with Jeff, but she's with my brother! You know what happened to Max? Well I could do worse to her right now. I just sat there starring out the window the whole time eating my breakfest.

"Hey, Lex? You there?"John said.

I just rolled my eyes and got up. After I put my dishes in the sink I walked right to the front door. Do you honestly think I'm going to tell my brother? Do you know how hard it is to convince him? I slipped on my shoes and went to the closet. No, no, no, no. God I hate having gue- There! I put on my biker jacket my mom bought me last year for christmas, and I was out the door.

***

I walked through the mall, store after store, not getting anything but just thinking. You know I haven't had a boyfriend in 3 years? Yeah I have dates and all but never a boyfriend. Ok why am I even thinking about this?

I just can't get the beach out of my mind. I felt some how connected to some one. And I haven't felt that way about anyone but my dad. You think a girl would rather her mom but not me, its not that my mom was mean, its just he was like my best friend. My mom was always trying to turn me into a "Girl", last I checked I am one! But how do you expect me to be raised to be like that if I grew up with an 90% male family. My brother, my dad, my uncle's, my cousin's. I did have a few girl cousin's but they all pretty much hate me. I think it's cause their jealous. I got along with the guys, which is probably why I grew up to have alot of boys that were friends and well in other turm's, almost all the guys liked me. I didn't mind of cource, but it got annoying after awhile. Then Max. Max Max Max, what can I say about Max. Well that one's for the books. He was the first guy I think I loved. He was tall handsome with his short brown curly hair, a little bit of a buck tooth, but it didn't bother me much. He was on the soccer team, he was an A student (not usually my type but who cares, he was hot) and well all in all a good guy. My dad and My brother didn't like him to much. I didn't care, but I wished I had listened to them.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sick, really, sick. I thought my head was going to explode every time I sneezed. I really felt like crap. And to make it worse I had found out that night that Max had been cheating on me for along time. I think that's the last time I remember crying untill my dad died. After I finally came out of my room, I was just so filled with rage I wouldn't talk to anyone, and if I did it would be some rude sarcastic comment. I acted as if I had never known when I went to school. I was going to wait till me and him were alone. At 2nd period I got a text from him telling me to meet him in the old gym. So this was my shot, I'm gonna get the truth. I made my way to the old gym after I got my hall pass.

There he was sitting on a bench when I walked in. He looked happy..... but he still looked like he was hiding something. Little did he know that I knew already.

"hey babe!"ugh! Babe, that disgusting name still rings in my ear's everytime I think about what happened.

I walked closer to him. He went down to kiss me but I slaped him in the face. Right then he knew he had been caught. He was pleading with me to calm down as I clenched my fist's. And I just lost it. Throwing punches every where kicking i think I grabed something and started hitting him with it but I dont know it was all just a blur. Next thing i knew it, I was standing over an unconcious Max. I ran, ran for what seemed like forever. I left the school. I never really told anyone the whole story before. Not even John. No one. After everyone found out it was me that beat him up I had earned a great deal of respect from most of the girls but was more feared then anything else. I was even scared of myself there for awhile. Thats probably why I don't really go on dates. I'm afraid I'll fall in love again and have my heart ripped out and stomped on like the first time. And scared I might do worse then what I did to Max.

But this whole thing with Jeff, I dont know, but I feel like I can trust him. I don't even remember the last time I felt this way about a guy. Jeff is just so......... well, Jeff. That's exactlly it. Hes just himself. Just so real and down to earth. And those eyes, OMG! I swear I could get lost just staring at them. And he has a smile that I almost go weak at the knee's looking at. He really is like my dream guy. Hes just so-

"Hey there stranger" speak of the devil. I turned around to see Jeff looking at me and walking down the aisle with his hands in his pockets.

"oh hey" I replied rather dryly.

"hey what got up your ass?" I knew by the way he said it wasn't ment to sound rude. But Ouch?

"oh nothin, Just my brothers current slut of a girl friend is flirtin up a storm with you, and well....SHE"S WITH MY BROTHER!"

"so you saw" No shit shirlock!

"yeah I saw"

"ok well calm down"

"how am I supposed to calm down?! Were you not paying attention when my brother told you about Max? I hate cheaters! I wish there were no such people-" I was amazed at the fact that I was actually crying now. I kept rambling on about something, but what I was really focussing on was the hurt in Jeff's eyes as he saw me crying. I mean I never cry! Why am I crying now?! And over Max!

"shhh" Jeff said pulling me out of my thoughts and into a comforting hug. He kept on whispering soothing words to me but I wasn't listening. I just balled my eyes out into his chest as he repeatedly ran his hands threw my long hair. It felt good to just let it out. Don't you ever feel that way? Even if you hate crying, and it makes you feel like your weak, it just feel's kinda good to. I was clearly over crying over the whole thing with stacy and Max, and now I was just finding things to keep me crying.

"hey how bout I take you home now?" I nodded as Jeff placed his arm over my shoulder. And we walked out of the store. Thank god no body saw me ball my eyes out. But I could still feel that my eyes were red. I walked toward the elevator and pressed the button.

"Can't we take the stairs?" Jeff asked not really liking the idea of taking the elevator.

To late the door opened. His eyes widened and looked like he was pleading with me to take the stairs. I rolled my eyes and draged him into the empty elevator by his hand.

I pressed the ground floor button. Jeff was standing in the corner looking very figity and uncomfortable. And he looked like he was about to burst out screaming to get out.

"you ok?" trying not to laugh.

"huh? oh.... uh....yeah"

"ok th-" the elevator came at a rough stop making me and Jeff both fall over onto the floor.

This was awkward..... when Jeff fell, he sorta....... landed on top of me. But I can't say I didn't like the view. I mean just looking up into his eyes, which were looking down at mine. He shoke his head a little as if shaking an idea out of his head, and got up.

"please tell me we are not stuck" He said pulling me up to my feet.

"well let me see" I bent down and looked at the cabent under the buttons "pass me your belt"

"huh?" but he did, still looking confused though. I grabed the belt and used the buckle part as a screw driver. Poped the door off and looked in.

I slowly turned to face him "sorry to tell ya mister but...... yeah were stuck"

"great, just great" he said getting all fidgity again.


	8. Don't You Just Love Elevators?

Don't You Just Love Elevators?

We were sitting against opposite awkward silence. He hadn't said a word to me. He just sat there, acting really nervous. Why is he so fidgity? Can't he just calm down, its not that bad. It could be worse.

"ok, you look like your about to have like a friggen panic attack" I finally said.

"huh?" He looked up at me "oh, sorry its just...... If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

"umm ok" Tell me what?

"ok........ well I'm kinda......" He took a deep breath " claustrophobic"

Inside I was laughing my head off. Ok, hes a wrestler and hes claustrophobic. Ummm aren't you usualy in tight spaces that you can't get out of, like subbmission moves? Anyway I was trying my hardest not to laugh out loud.

"ok" what can I do to keep his mind off the fact that we are in a stuck elevator? "OH! I got it!"

He practically jumped at my outburst. HaHa sucker scared you I thought.

"Truth or Dare?"

"ummm.... childish much?" I glared at him. You can never be to old for truth or dare.

"just pick"

"ok........... Truth"

"k, faveourite song?"

"umm, Old Fashioned Letters by Jason Reeves"

"Jason Reeves? Wow I would never have thought"

"well I'm know for be unpredictable" and smiled at me. Good its working. He's not fidgity anymore.

"k my turn"

"alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"name one thing about yourself that no one knows"

"personal much"

"answer"

"well.... I like to write"

"write what?"

"you asked and I gave you my answer save that for your next question" he rolled his eyes at me and I just smilled "truth or dare?"

"you know what, Dare" wrong answer buddy.

"you shouldn't have said that" then a shot of fake worry came across his face "now you have to do the hula dance and I get to tape it"

"Are you kidding me! No way in hell am I letting you tape it!"

"You said Dare and now you have to do it" I am enjoying this way to much.

He sighed and got up. I grabbed my cellphone "ok, go!"

"come on do I have to?" he said in a whiney voice.

"Stop being a big baby and do it!"

He sighed again and did the hula dance. I was laughing my head off the whole time. Its hilarious watching a grown man doing the hula dance, and hes not even drunk! He sat down next to me when he was done and grabbed the phone to watch it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at how stupid he looked.

"ok enough, its your turn" he gave me a very evil smile.

"before you even ask, I pick Truth"

"k" he thought for a moment "did you ever have a crush on one of the wrestlers?" before I got to answer he added in "and Who?"

"aww come on, this is so embaressing"

"too bad"

"fine...." who was the first one I liked? Damn I can't even remember......... oh wait never mind...... it was Jeff, oh come on. Seriously. I am not, I sware, am not telling him he was my first wrestler crush. Thats just a little too awkward and its not like I can get up and leave. Ok, I'm gonna have to lie. And don't tell me you've never lied before playing truth or dare!

"ok, wait this was like along time ago"

"ok"

I took a deep breath " P...P...Pa...Paul"

I saw his eyes widen and he droped to the ground laughing.

"oh come on, shut up. It was along time ago" I said pulling him back up.

He calmed down "ok my turn"

"truth or dare?"

"there is no way in hell I'm doing dare, knowing what you did so.... truth"

"k, If you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?"

"thats a little tricky, but I know what I would do"

I waited for him to answer "well, come on, say it"

"well...... I would spend it with the women I love" he said, trying not to look at me as he said it.

"Aww, thats sweet" I nudged him. I thought that was really cute. Wouldn't you think you were speacial if your boyfriend was dying or was going to be killed and he wanted to spend his last hours with you. Thats so sweet even I can admit to that.

"yeah yeah yeah, now your turn"

"dare"

He smiled at me and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"huh?"

"kiss me" I sat there confused. That was my dare? To kiss him? Aren't dare's supposed to be things you don't want to do. Ok what ever. What the heck.

I turned his face to face mine, and went in for the kill.

Those sparks again. Except they felt more natural. Last time on the beach it was more forced then real. I could feel the constent sparks running threw my body as the kiss lasted longer then I had planed. I was planing on making it one he wouldn't forget, still long, but soft. Just long enough to make him want me then pull away, and act like I felt nothing. But that wasn't the case. He placed a hand on the side of my face. It was at this point I realized I was falling for him, or I had been all along but was to stubern to admit it. But was I going to tell him? No. Yeah I might be tough and brave and able to do anything, but there is one thing I will never be truely comfortable doing, admiting my feelings. I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt again. I slowly took off my jacket and tossed it across the elevator and rapped my one arm around his neck and put my other hand on his face like he had to mine. It felt like one of those story book kisses. The ones that sparks are flying and things happen after kisses. But what the hell is going to happen in an elevator?

I felt a rough thump and the elevator was moving. Great timeing ASSHOLES! I pushed away from Jeff and got up. I walked to the other side of the elevator and picked up my jacket. After I put in on I avoided any eye contact with Jeff. Just looking at the floor numbers go by on the little screen.

I don't think I ever walked so fast in my life to get to my car. Of cource Jeff had taken his car here, so yes some time to my self. I have to get these idea's out of my head. The one's that actually convince me that me and Jeff could well be together. Like they are going back on the road in a couple days......... wait.......... John got me a job with them? Ok, now I'm screwed. How am I supposed to stop thinking about him if he's every where. You know what just calm down. Breath in..... breath out.

***

When I pulled up to my brothers house Jeff had just finished pulling up too. We both got out of our cars, and looked at each other. Probably thinking the same thing too. What the hell is happening to us? I felt like I was going deeper and deeper into a black whole. My whole normal life passing me by as I went deeper. But there he was. Right beside me. Going into the darkness with me. Not knowing what to expect.

I smiled at him and he did the same.

You know what, this might go some where. But only time will tell won't it.


	9. What Did You Do To Her?

What did you do to her?

I walked through the door way with a rather large grin on my face. Jeff walked through the door shortly after I did. I could see all the guys sitting in the living room staring at us, or mostly me.

"Anyone seen John?" I really need to talk to him.

"um, yeah John and Stacy went upstaires awhile ago. Why are you so happy?" Dave asked curiously.

I glanced at Jeff for a second, then back at Dave "Can't a girl just he happy"

I could see all the guys trying to figure out what I ment by that, but the look on Matt's face showed that he knew. He looked at his brother who was purposley avoiding eye contact with him. I made may way up the staires till I was out of sight and sat there listening to them.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked

"Ok just because the damn girls happy means I had something to do with it?"

"Well, when she left earlier you said you were going to go get her, but when she left she was pretty pissed off, and now all of a sudden she's happy?" Matt threw another question at Jeff.

"I dont know, she's weird" Jeff said sarcastically. Then silence. I could tell Matt wasn't happy with the answer but it was all he was gonna get.... I hope. I continued my way upstaires to find my brother. First place, check his ro- wait.....whats that noise? It was coming from my room. What the hell? I pushed the door to my room slowly open to see the most discusting thing in the world.

John and Stacy making out on my bed.

"Oh come on!" I whined as I closed the door behind me as walked out into the hallway. But was then standing face to face with Jeff. ok..... even though we were still making out in an elevator earlier, this was kinda awkward. How the hell did he get up here so fast? And why? The moment didn't last very long though. The door soon swan open to reveal a shirtless John and Stacy right behind him. I quickly pushed away from Jeff.

"Can't you guys use your room?" I asked John. Stacy was glaring at me, probably of how close I was to Jeff, but then again she's got her own man.

"My house, I can chose what ever room I want" he said crossing his arms "What did you want anyway?"

"well last time I checked thats my room, so I can walk in there if I want, and I wanted to talk to you, but on my way to check your room, I heard something from my room, so I open the door and.......TAH DA!" I said Pointing to them.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" John said as he leaned on the door frame.

I looked at both stacy and Jeff who were still standing there.

"Private"It was all I need to say for John to get the message, unless he was dumber then I thought. He noded.

With out making any eye contact, I walked by Jeff towards my brother's room. You know what? The Man Smells Good! I guess just another thing I can add to his amazingly long list of good qualities. I mean, any girl can go on and on about his physical features, no doubt about that, but it takes people who really know him to get the other side of the list, his personalaty.

"you wanted to talk to me?" John said closing the door behind me and sitting on his bed beside me.

"uh huh, ok I'm not going to beat around the bush I'm just going to come right out with it. I'm moving out of Mom's"

"Finally"

"Finally? Aren't you worried if mom will be upset?-" He cut me off

"Lexie, of course she'll be upset, she was when I moved out, and no doubt she'll be upset when you move out" I nodded "but you need to get outa there, live on your own, by yourself"

"So, can I show you the Loft towmorrow?" I blurted out

"wow wow wow, wait!" waving his hands infront of me "you allready bought a place?"

"kinda sorta" I said smiling

"Kinda sorta?"

"yeah, you know when I left earlier?"

"uh huh"

"well, I saw this open house thing on my way to the mall, thought about it, and thought it wouldn't hurt to look" He nodded "I saw, I loved it, Placed an offer, and now I'm waiting to hear something" I said fast

"so just like that, and you almost got a place?"

"yup" I said with a pop on the p.

"Yeah sure, I'll go with ya" I jumped up and hugged him.

"thank you, now this way I don't have to feel guilty about not showing anyone and then resorte to showing Kelly and Maria, who will being screaming all the time like two teenaged girls"

"Harsh much?"

"No, not that way, they are my friends, but can be just a little to girly for me"

"One day you'll change"

"Keep praying buddy boy" I patted him on the head.

"all I know is I would kill to see you in a dress, I would pay big to see it" I was going to say something but he went on "and most likely you'd be waring it for a certain rainbow head" He said with a smirk.

"In your dreams, and his!" I playfully slapped him in the chest.

"oh deffinatly in his" smirking again.

"your sick"

"sure I am, so anyway how'd he get you to come back? I mean when I called you wouldn't pick up your phone and someon how he leaves and is able to bring you like that?" He snapped his fingers.

"well with the phone thing, I had it off, and for him being able to bring me home in a snap" I snapped my fingers "maybe he was lucky" I said with a smile I couldn't get rid of.

"what did you do?"

"nothing" I got up still smiling, and walked towards the door.

"oh no you don't little lady!" And I ran, with him not far behind me. I ran through the house trying to find some place to hide. I ran down staires into the living room. I stood beside the stair case on the other side of the wall for John to come down and scare him. I waited, with everyone staring at me trying to figure out what happened. I tryed to keep my breathing quiet. I looked back at everbody sitting in the living room. All of them confused. Chris pointed behind me and was about to say something but I didn't need him to tell me, I could feel John standing behind me. I closed my eyes and slowly turned around, and opened my eyes.

.....John. Shit!

He smirked at me before he started chasing me again. I ran into the living room. I ran to Dave and forced him to get up and stand infront of me.

"Ok what is goin on here?" Dave said blocking John from getting to me.

"Alex, tell me!" John said to me, ignoring Dave's question.

"No!" I shouted.

"Wow, wait tell what?" Chris got off his chair and walked up to us.

"Nothing!" I shot back.

"Ok wait, isn't anyone wondering how she leaves pissed off, and we are trying to call her but she just ignores our calls, and this one here" John points to Jeff, who was just sitting in a chair watching us "says 'fine I'll go get her' and he brings her back in like an hour tops, and she's some how happy?" Uh oh, this isn't going to be good. Everyone turned and looked from me to Jeff and back again.

"ummmm" I looked at Jeff for some help but he just shrugged his sholders "well I had my phone off"

"and....." Chris said.

"well, I only left because I just wanted some time to think to myself, which is hard to do here when the cirus is in town"

"we are not a circus" Chris said offened

"Yes you are, we have the animal, the ass clown, the enigma, the flat top and the man that will not die, Did I miss anybody? Oh wait you can't forget the who-"

"Wow, wow wow! Calm down, Alex" John interupted me.

"Well she is" I membled. Stacy burst up and was about to tell me off but John stoped her and whispered something into her ear. I could only think of one thing that he could have whispered to her. Before I knew it they were up staires. I fell back on the chair and sighed in relief. Thank god for Dave. Or I would have become tickle meat.

Lets just hope when the guys all come back, Jeff would have forgotten about what happened between us....

* * *

**Sorry bout that..... I reread it and saw that I was missing a part...lol...my bad.**


	10. Someone Jealous?

Someone Jealous?

_1 month later, Christmas time._

If I go any longer without seeing my brother I'll go insane. I had decided not to take the job as the photographer for the WWE. My main reason why I said no.... Jeff. Hopefully this time, they decided to stay at a hotel and not at my brothers. Even though I had moved into the loft already I would still be spending like 24/7 over there. Then of course my brothers wonderfall Christmas Party! I'm sure as hell going to see Jeff there.... and Stacy. Ugh. I hate that bitch. I hope she drops dead.....

_I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom-- and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3,...._

I picked up my phone and looked at the I.D. John.

"Hey flat top!" I said cheerfully.

"_**Bite me!**_" I laughed "_**So anyway, me and the boys are back in town...**_"

"And?....."

"_**can you come pick us up?**__"_

"John..." I whined

"_**Please! It won't take that long, its only one stop, they are staying at my place again**_" Damn it!

I groaned "Fine... but you guys be ready when I get there!"

"_**Yes mom!**_"

"Oh thats it! Nuggie when I get there!"

We both laughed.

"ok I'm on my way"

"_**K**_" with a click I closed my phone and slid it back into my pocket.

Just my luck eh? They are all stayin there, again! Just my bloody fuckin day, isn't it?!

I groaned again, and grabed my keys on the front table and walked out the door.

***

Ok, its officail, I HATE AIRPORTS! They are so confusing!

Mental Note: Never agree to do this again.

Ok how hard is it to spot a group of overly muscular men? I mean come on.

There they are! Running over I jumped up onto my brothers back hearing him do an 'omph' on impact.

"You Crazy Women!" and as I promised, I gave him a noggie.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Whiny baby" I membled

"Pardon?!"

"Nothing!" I looked at all the guys watching us act like idiots "You'd think after the trouble I go to, to come and pick you guys up I would at least get a thank you?"

"Thank you Alex" Everyone said together. Which made me smile.

"your welcome!" I jumped off of John's back "Ok come on! Get your lazy asses outa here!"

All rolling there eyes, they picked up there bags and I lead infront on them.

Walking threw the maze of a parking lot took forever, considering they kept goofing off and we had to stop every time so we could split them up. Most of the time, Chris was the start of it. What a surprise. Finally I saw the roof of my hummer come into view. I love my baby! And John even got it custom painted for me a burgandy with a little sparckle. And this cool swirly silver design along the sides. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and pressed the unlock button. The lights turned on, and it made a beep sound. I love my truck!

As I got closer to my truck I realised me and John were the only ones walking. I turned around to see them all staring at my car, eyes wide, and mouths open.

"Hello! Earth to zombies!" They shruged off their gaze then looked at me then back at the car, then back to me again.

"You drive a Hummer?" Chris said surprised.

"Yeah....." I said slowly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I might be short, but when I do something, I do it BIG" I turned and stared to walk back to my truck again.

"I'm surprised she doesn't drive a tank" Matt said, not meaning for me to hear.

With out turning around I said, "I heard that!"

***

"Ok everyone, out of my truck!" everyone rolled their eyes and got out, so did I. I walked around to the back and opened the trunk. I reached in and grabed the first bag, read the tag.

"Dave!" He walked over and took his bag.

Next, Chris.

"ASSCLOWN!" Slowly walking over and glaring at me, Chris took his bag and stuck his tunge out at me.

"Very Mature Chris!" I yelled after him as he was walking threw the doors after Dave.

"Flat top!"

"Your mean" John said as he grabed his bag and made his way up the walk way.

"Matt!" he came over smiling at me, as if he knew something, and I didn't. Which got me worried "You ok there doopy?"

"Yeah just perfect" He said, still smiling. I watched as he walked up the walk way and into the house. Ok weird.

"And last but not least, the walking colouring book" I said reaching in and pulling out his bag. Walking up to me with his hands in his pockets, and looking at the ground. He looked really cute at the moment.

"hey" what else could I say?

"hi" ok now I know he can say more then that.

"You gonna stop actin like a zombie?"

"All in do time" He said with a small smile. And grabed his bag out of my hands, brushing against mine if I might add. But was broken out of my trance by the feeling of someone staring at us. No one was out on the road... Uh oh..... turning around to face the house, I saw all the guys gathered at the window watching us (with smiles???) As soon as they saw me looking at them, Dave shouted to everybody "Oh shit, Move! Move! Move!" and them all scatering away from the window. Oh, I'm so gonna kill them.

"oh their mature" I said rolling my eyes, and turning back to Jeff.

"Big time" he said, but with same smile Matt gave me. Watching him walk into the house I sighed and closed the trunk to my hummer and walked into the house.

Slaming the door behind me, no one looked up. I walked over to the living room (where everybody was except Jeff, he went to the bathroom) I stood infront of them with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Any one care to explain, why you were all gathered at the window, watching me?"

"There's nothing to explain" John said.

"Nothing my ass! Now I can tell something is up, because this one over here hasn't stoped smiling since we left the airport" I said pointing to Matt. Who was indeed, still smiling.

"Matt, cut it out, your giving everything away" Chris whispered to Matt.

"Uhh heard that!"I said getting Chris's attention "Ok seriously, whats going on here?"

"Don't ask us, ask him" Dave said pointing to the bathroom door. And as if on que Jeff walked out of the bathroom to everyone staring at him.

"Ummm..... hi?"

"Care to explain whats going on with these guys?"

"Ummm.... no"

"im-mature little boys traped in mens bodys!" I said storming out of the house.

This is going to be a long week......

* * *

**I'm so screwed.... I have like major writers block!!!!**

**No!!!!! I didn't want this to happen!**

**Now I have writers block and can't do anything about it!**

**So I was wondering if......... you guys might wanna gives some ideas, and I might work it in..... If you can it would really help!**

**and yeah I noticed how boring my story is, I mean there is know drama. like he likes her, she likes him, she's stubern and yada yada yada. **

**Boring! even a sleeping grandma would agree.**

**I'm really putting myself down aren't I???**

**anyway, I'm talking to much...**

_**-Alexa**_


	11. Everybody!

Everybody!

_I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom-- and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3,...._

Oh, I'm so going to kill this mother fucker that is calling..... I picked up my phone.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed and a little muffled from my pillow.

"Good morning to ya too sis" John said.

"Well, I was asleep, and having a very good dream if I might add-"

"About Jeff?" he said in a teasing tone.

Before I could answer, I heard a swarm of laughter. Oh shit! He has me on speaker phone! I'm going to kill him!

"oh why don't you all go to hell! And no I was _not _dreaming about Jeff"

"Awww, Lexie you hurt his feelings" John said in a baby voice.

"Umm, no she did not" I heard Jeff yell from what sounded like the living room.

"don't listen to him, he's crazy for ya" Matt whispered so that Jeff couldn't hear. But he did.

"You know what Matt-" then he was cut off, and I heard a mufled scream.

"Ok you know what, I'm going to leave you boys alone, while I go take a shower since you guys already GOT ME UP"

"Ok bye" They all said. I hung up the phone and put my cellphone on my night stand. Rubbing my eyes, and streching, I could only wonder who was screaming. I shruged, and swung the covers off and got out of bed. I walked over to my curtains and spread them open. I squinted at the bright light, and turned away from it as I made my way to my bathroom to take a shower.

X John's P.O.V X

Laughing, I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Jeff who had his arms behind his back (chris was holding him back) and with kitchen towel over his mouth. Wiggling, and still screaming, or trying at least, he glared at all of us.

"Jeff, Jeff , Jeff, when are you going to learn" I said. Chris let go and removed the cloth.

"When you guys stop saying shit like that, and to her of all people!"

"Bro, calm down, if you didn't want us to do this shit then you wouldn't have told us you liked her" Matt said.

Ok I don't like the whole idea of someone liking my sister, mainly cuz she's my LITTLE sister. And since dad is gone, I kinda have to step in. But Jeff's a good guy, and I trust him... odd I know, but I trust Jeff with my little sister.

"Exactlly, I don't even know why I told you guys that" Jeff said. I put my arm over his shoulder.

"look buddy, your lucky, you know why?" he shook his head "cuz when you said you liked my sister, I didn't smash your teeth in. You know why I didn't?" Again he shook his head " Cuz I trust you, and my sister is like the most important person in my life, next to my mom of course... but anyway its a big thing that I trust you, so don't waste your time and I change my mind" I walked back to where I was standing before.

"well then how do you expect me to get your sister to like me?"

"oh my god" I said under my breath as I shook my head and stared at the floor. I looked back up "is that hair dye like damaging your brain or something?" I smacked him in the back of the head. He held the back of his head and looked at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jeff yelled at me.

"My sister already likes you!"

"and how would you know that?"

again I smacked him in the back of the head "DUH! I'm her brother, I know these things" he and everyone else looked at me as if expecting more "look, did you her when she said she had a very good dream and I asked if it was about you?" he nodded "well after she told us all to go to hell, she got all defenceive"

"ok, I see your point, but how do you get her to admit it?"

"well if she is as easy as you were, then we won't have a problem" Matt said with a grin on his face.

"But thats the problem, she isn't that easy" I said.

"ok then we need to come up with a plan" chris said.

X Alex's P.O.V X

I walked out of the bathroom in my robe, and drying my hair with a towel. I couldn't help but smile, as the sunlight came threw the wall to wall, floor to cieling window. That was my favourite part of the loft... the view. This was like my dream home, and just big enough for me. I put my hair up in a bun to keep it from dripping on my clothes. I opened my drawers looking for something to wear. I pulled out my old blue jeans with a whole on the knee and a simple green t-shirt. Just as I was putting on my ankle socks my phone started ringing. I reached across my bed and grabbed my phone off the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Matt? Umm... can I help you?"

"Yeah, listen, your brother put me on deco duty for his party, and I have no idea what to get...."

"and let me guess. You want me to go with you so I can hel- I mean do all the picking for you? Tell me I'm wrong"

"no... your right.... Please?! Pretty please, with sugar on top"

"ok you had me at Please"

"Good"

"ok, so pick me up at my place, you know where I live right?"

"No but John will let me know"

"ok, see ya in a few"

"k, bye"

"Bye" I hung up. I tossed the phone on my pilllow as I went to put my socks on.

X John's P.O.V X

Matt put the phone down "ok, she said yes"

"Alright then you know what to do?" I said.

"Yup, I ask her about Jeff, and anything that would be any give away I come back and tell you guys"

"yup, now call us if you need us" Chris added.

"as if I'm going to need you guys" Matt said as he walked out the front door.

"I'm really not liking this" Jeff said.

"tough cookies!" Chris said.

"Tough Cookies?" Dave questioned "if Alex hears that one, she'll take that too"

"Come on" Chris whined, throwing his hands up in the air "First ass clown, now tought cookies. Does she not have a mind of her own"

I cleared my throat "I'm right here ya now. Thats my sister your talking about" I said.

"well then tell her to come up with her own lines"

"oh stop being such a big baby" Dave said.

"I know, all you do is whine, whine, whine, all the time!" I said.

"guys, would you stop arguing, I'm trying to think here!" Jeff yelled.

"about?" I asked.

"what my plan is going to be, since I know yours is going to fail miserably"

"and what do you plan on doing?" Dave asked

"I don't know! How can anyone think around here with you guys always arguing" Jeff got off the kitchen stool and walked into the living room.

Deja-vu? Didn't alex say that she couldn't think cuz the circus was in town? Thats was pretty damn close to that. I just hope our plan works.

X Alex's P.O.V X

I sat there on my couch as I played with my keys in my hands. I already had on me jean jacket, all there was left to do was to wait for Matt. What is taking him so long? Is he like making the car or something?! I was beganing to grow impaitent when I finally heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door.

"whoa, look at this place"Matt said walking in.

"um... shouldn't we get going?" I said still standing by the door.

"huh?... oh, yeah lets go" Matt walked out the door and so did I.

When we walked into the elevator, I turned to Matt to see he was a little fidgity. Oh come on! Both of them?!

"don't tell me your claustrophobic too"

"no... wait how did you know Jeff's claustrophobic?"

"um... he told me"

Matt looked at me curiously "what did you guys do?"

"nothing"

"tell me"

"there's nothing to tell"

"fine if you won't tell me I'll just get it out of Jeff"

"He wouldn't tell you"

"well I got him to admit that he likes you"Matt said, then his expression changed "Oh shit! I was suppose to say that"

I smiled at him "its ok, people make mistakes" On the outside I was acting as if I was even phased by what he just said, but on the inside I was exstatic.

"Did you not just hear what I just told you?"Matt asked me.

"No, I heard. Just it only matters to me if I hear it from him. For all I know you could be lying to me"

"I would never lie to you"

"How could I know that"

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but then he just shook his head and we waited for the elevator to go down to the lobby.

***

"Come on, don't we have enough stuff" Matt whined pushing the cart behind me.

"Hey would you rather me go home right now and leave you here to fend for yourself?"

"No"

"Then shut up, and walk faster"

I looked up and down the aisles for decorations. Sure, we had plenty, but like I said before, when I do something, I do it big. Thats why John never let me get the decorations myself, because I usually went with his credit card, and I bought ALOT of stuff.

Matt's phone rang.

"Hello?..... Oh yeah, everything's fine....... Nope, nothing...... um, no comment.... fine I'll see you when I get back... bye" He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"um....nobody"

"what ever" I rolled my eyes and went back to looking down the aisles.

***

I shoved another fry into my mouth as I looked around the food court. We had bought so much crap. I really don't know if it's all going to even go up. Who cares? I wasn't the one paying for it all... John was.... Sucker! I swear did he really think Matt would go out and buy deco stuff by himself? UH! I DON'T THINK SO!

"Could you eat any slower?!" Matt said. Already finished.

"Sorry, I'm not a pig" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He placed a hand to his heart, and jokingly said "Ouch, that hurt"

"Well, big baby, I'm not hungry so we can go now" I said standing up, and walking away from the table, soon followed by Matt, who was stuck carrying all the bags.

"So, penny for your thoughts" Matt said.

"about?"

"ohhh I don't know...... My brother" I rolled my eyes, I shook my head. They ain't gettin nothing outa me "come on we all can tell, something is going on".

Yeah there might be, but hell if I know.

"trust me if I knew what was going on myself, you'd be the last person I'd tell"

"please, aren't I like a big brother to you?" He said making a puppy dog face.

"1, Nice try pupy dog faces are just stupid, 2, I have a big brother, and 3, your a big brother to a certain someone that we happen to be talking about right now. So your not getting anything out of me" I said holding the door open for him.

"fine be that way, but you will crack" he said walking outside.

I rolled my eyes.

***

I walked into John's house holding half the bag's in my hands. He is going to flip when he saw all this stuff.

"So you finall-" John froze as he walked out of the kitchen "Oh My God! Please tell me I still have some money left. What did you guys do wipe out the entire mall."

"Nice to see you too. And yes don't worry you still have some money left" I put the bags down and made my way over to the living room "I think" I muttered so that John couldn't hear. But the others heard and started snickering.

"what was that?" John questioned.

"Nothing" I said quickly as I ploped down on the couch next to dave. "I'm going to die if I ever go shopping with Matt again"

"why?" Dave asked.

"He's no fun. And all he does is ask me question's all the time"

"about?"

I glanced over at Jeff who was sitting there on his laptop typing. I brought my knee's up to my chest and wraped my arms around them "Nothing" Dave got the hint and looked at where I had.

"ohh" I nodded "So do ya?" Dave whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. Not him too. You know what? Fuck it! I'm gonna go. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and closed the door behind me.


	12. Light A Candle

Beware! when my mom was reading the last memory, she kind was crying!

I didn't think I could make anyone cry... but yeah, you get the point.

Kind of an emotional chapter for Alex...

Enjoy!

- _Alexa_

* * *

Light a Candle

I pressed my hand against the door and took a deep breath. I pushed open the door's to the church and let out my breath. This is why I hate churches, they are too quiet. I looked up and around. They are also too big. I walked down the aisle passing every pew slowly. I always imagined walking down this aisle linking arms with my Ol' Man, with the man of my dreams standing at the alter waiting for me. Not walking down it to light a candle in memory for him. When I reached the end of the aisle I did a quick sign of the cross before turning and making my way over to the bench that was lit with a whole bunch of candle's. He was my old man, and he was suppose to stay that way for along time. He was supposed to be there to take me to prom, heck I didn't even go to prom, I was to busy helping my mom and brother plan the funerial. He was supposed to be there to send my off to collage. He was supposed to be there to give blessing to the man that would propose to me. He was supposed to be there to walk me down the aisle, and have a father/daughter dance with me. He was supposed to be there to see his grandchildren. But no, he would never get a chance to wittness any of it. I would grow up with out the one person a girl needs most in her life, and it hurt. Every year I do this, always a couple days or so before christmas. I would come here, and bring up all these hidden emotions. It hurt not being able to see the single tear that would roll down my dad's face as he 'Gave me Away' to my future husband. I would never get to see it, and he would never get to do it.

I picked up the twig like stick that you used to light the candle and tried to pick the one candle that was surronded by a whole bunch of other candle's. That was my dad for ya, always the center of attention, in a good way though. Always the guy to brighten your day, or at least mine. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, I didn't sob, nor made any noice for that matter. Just stood there with a weak smile on my face and a tear rolling down my cheek as I remembered all my memory's of the man I called..... Dad.

_............._

"Johnny, come play with me!" the 5 year old me yelled from the living room.

"I'm busy" John yelled from his bedroom.

I huffed. I sat down on the couch with nothing to do, John wouldn't play with me, my mom was busy with laundry..... when I heard the front door open. I leaped off the couch and ran to the front enterance.

"Daddy!" I yelled happily as I jumped into my fathers open arm's. I swear John looks just like my dad even till this day, obbviouslly more musicular then my dad. But still just like him.

I huged him back as strong as I could as he spun me around.

"hows my baby lexie today?" My dad said as he kissed my cheek and held my against his hip and carried me into the living room.

"Sad" I pouted.

"Hey don't do that, that pretty little face of yours isn't made for poutying. Its too cute" he said lightly pinching my cheek.

"Please! Daddy please! Will you come play with me?" I said tugging at his shirt collar, with the biggest smile on my face.

"only if you promice never to take that smile off your face"

"I promise"

"Good, now lets go play" My dad said as he spun me around again and carried me out into the back yard.

..........

That was one of my most favourite memory's. No matter what happened, or how tired my dad was, he would always make time to spend with me, ecspeciously when my mom was busy (which was like 8O% of the time). It killed me when my dad died. I blamed myself for along time, before I realised I had no control over what my dad did that day.

.........

"John give it back!" I yelled at my brother as he had taken my journal again. I would write all my secrets, the most shocking things, drawings that were important to me in that book, and I was very protective of it. But my brother would always find away to take it from me.

"I can't believe I didn't make it on the team! I mean Sarah can't play for sh-" I cut my brother off as he recited a page of my journal.

"Give it back!" I ran after him as he ran out of the house. My dad was working on his 64 Pontiac Bonneville Convertible. It was his dream car, but it was in rough shape, so he would come out everyday and work on it. Sometimes me and my brother would go out and help him.

"Like she has total duck feet!" John recited more as he ran across the street with my journal still in hand.

"Give it ba-"

"Alex Watch out!" I heard my mom yell from the front doorway. I didn't listen I just kept going. Little did I know there was a car coming.

"Alex!" my dad yelled. The next few seconds of my life were just playing in slow motion.

I heard the shriek from the car when it tried braking before it hit me. I was paralized as I couldn't move, when I was pushed out of the way. When I landed on the ground I heard a big "THUD" and a crack.

"NO!" My mom screamed/sobbed as she ran down the driveway. When I got up, I was afraid to turn around, most likely whoever pushed me out of the way, got hit by the car.

............

My dad died saving his little girl. It wasn't the impact from the car that killed him, but when he fell back he landed wrong on his head and broke his neck. He was killed instantly. Me and my mom didn't have the heart to keep the car, so sadly it was put up on the auction block. Still to this day, I regret putting the car up for auction. It was always his dream to one day drive that car down the streets with us in the back seat. -_well dad never got to see that did __ya-_

I walked over to the first row of pews and sat there thinking.

I don't kone how long I had already been sitting there when I heard the doors to the church open. I looked behind me to see John walking down the aisle. I swear this dude knows me too well.

"knew I'd find ya here" He sat beside me.

"yeah" I said flatly.

"you miss him, don't ya?"

"of cource I do, what type of person would I be if I didn't miss him" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"a heartless one" He said with a small chuckle "Damn, I miss that car"

"I know, and how dad would always try and start it in the morning, which woke us up. Oh my gosh, I hated it when he did that" I commented, with a small smile on my face.

"and then mom would start yelling at him to turn it off" John said, making me laugh lightly as I remembered those times.

"do you remeber the last thing you said to him?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"yeah, all i said was k dad"

"thats it?"

"yup, he said that when I was done cleaning my room for mom, to come outside and help him with the car.... and well yeah"

"wow, the last thing I said to him was, morning daddy"

John snickered.

"what?" I asked.

"you were always a suck up when it came to dad.... I mean in a good way. You were his little angel even though you would always come home with dirt all over you because you were playing football with some of the other kids on the street"

I nodded, when I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I nudged my head closer into John's shoulder. He put his arm around me and with the pad of his thumb did circular motions on my upper arm.

I could help but think about all my dad was....all that he is...and all that he could have been.


	13. John's Party

Sorry sorry sorry sorry.......

How many times do i have to say sorry for you to forgive me?

I totally left you guys hangin' after number 12. it's been like 2 months?

oh, And i let my friend read this chapter before i posted it and she says it really leaves you hangin.... so don't get mad if my head gets a little clouded again. reason why i have been on writers block on this story is because i'm starting a new story... but i want to finish it before i post it... so i don't have one of these things happening again.

so again sorry and enjoy....

_-Alexa_

* * *

John's.... "Party".....

I walked into the house soaking wet. _-John just had to pick the most rainiest day of the year for his 'Party'-_ John's idea of a party was getting me, him, Mickie, Maria, Kelly, the guys and _Stacy_ together at his house. And by the looks of the weather outside, we're most likely spending the night. _-If everyone makes it threw the night-_ I thought devilishly as I kicked off my soaking shoes at the front door.

"John! I'm going to kill you in your sleep for making me come here in this weather" I yelled into the house. "I'm totally soaked."

"Quit your whining" I heard John say from inside the house somewhere. "We're in the kitchen, hurry up! We're having a blending contest thingy- whatever its called. Just get your ass in here!" And with that I dashed into the kitchen to see that everyone was certainly here already.

Jeff and Matt were both standing in front of the counter blindfolded, while the rest of the gang was busy mixing something up for them, and of course princess was standing at the end of the counter watching.

I glanced back at the glasses on the counter that were currently being filled with unknown contents.

"My god guys! What are you trying to do kill them?!" I said walking closer.

"Wow, wow, wow. What exactly are you guys putting in them things" Matt asked worried.

"Nothing you need to know about" Maria said as she put in the last of the items and stood proud of her work.

"Yeah, and you-" Kelly pointed to me "Need to shut up. Or else there isn't any surprise when they drink, or eat whatever this stuff is" Kelly trying to take a closer look at the 2 full glasses of... _stuff_.

I put my hands up in defence "Hey, if one of them dies from food poisoning, I was never here" they all rolled their eyes at me while Matt and Jeff both tensed up. "Oh, chill lax."

I shrugged my coat off and placed it on the back of one of the chairs. I walked over to the bar stool that was beside Jeff and looked back over the counter at the 2 glasses. I smirked. I knew I recognized the look of them. It was something me and John mixed together when we were kids.

We had spent all day trying to make something good but instead we wound up with something that tasted good but smelt like shit.

I smirked and leaned over and whispered in Jeff's ear "As long as you don't smell it, you'll be good."

He looked my way, even though he couldn't see me, and nodded with a smirk of his own.

I looked passed Jeff to look at Matt who was about to get the stink of his life and quietly snickered to myself.

I snapped my head back up when I heard the clearing of a throat and was met with John eyes starring back at me.

"What did you just tell him?" John asked slowly as the others started focussing in on us.

"Nothing."

"Nah, nah, nah" My brother responded, not believing a word coming from my mouth. "What'd you say?" he questioned again.

"Just shut up and give them ... the.... whatever that shit is" I said.

John rolled his eyes at me and reached over grabbing the glasses and placing one in front of both Matt and Jeff before explaining how it was going to go. "Ok, the first one to drink the WHOLE thing wins, simple as that."

"Oh come on that is so not fun. Finish it and your done, whoopy!" Faking my enthusiasm and added "That is so lame. At least have a prize."

"Your so up for the idea how about YOU be the prize" John smirked as he pointed at me.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because" I shrugged, not able to think of an answer. Then I thought of one, "I wouldn't want these _lovely young_ gentleman to feel uncomfortable" I said as I through in an English accent.

John smirked and turned to the blindfolded men. "Do you guys have a problem with it?"

Both answering "No."

Glaring at them I muttered "Haters." Oh, but the prize didn't stop there.

"Wait." Maria started. "Ok, she's the prize but what happens after that?"

_-oh. She better sleep with one eye open tonight-_

John thought for a moment. "That's a good point." -_No its not!- _"Ok, plan people. They win Alex, but what does Alex have to do?"

Kelly, Mickie and Maria all looked at each other.

"They get to make her do what ever they want." Maria smirked.

"No" I simply refused.

"Too bad. No choice" Maria smirked at me. _-that's it. She is so dead tonight-_

"Oh! Can I play too?" Chris asked.

"No" John simply answered.

"Why?"

"1, Alex will kill me for putting her life in _serious_ danger. And 2… she'll kill me."

"Damn right" I muttered underneath my breath.

I watched as the two classes were put in front of both Matt and Jeff. Then a thought hit me.

"Wait, hold up!" I said jumping up from my seat.

"What now?" John asked annoyed.

"Dude, do you even notice who your letting play here?"

"Yeah… Matt and Jeff" –_like I didn't know that fuck head-_

"No… well yeah… but…. I have 2 words for you….. Hardy Show…. Have you seen have the shit they've done?" I pointed out. "I feel more safe letting Chris play."

"True, True," John agreed. "Well, pray the you live."

"Oh, you ass" I hissed.

"Can we get on with this now?" Maria asked impatiently.

"Oh, shush, up. You don't have to worry about possibly being hit by eggs."

"Oh, suck it up. It won't be that bad."

"mhmm. That's what they all say" Matt spoke.

I turned and looked at Matt. "What?" I panicked.

"Nothing" He slyly said. "Ok, lets do this."

I sighed. –Lord, I'll be a good girl-


	14. Dares

"Go! Go! Go!" They repeatedly chanted.

I decided it would be best to not watch, you know my safety is resting in the hands of the hardy boys. Oh that sounds promising. So here I am, sitting in the living room. Waiting.

"YEAH!" I hear them yell from the kitchen. _-Shit, who won?-_

I get up. I look up at the ceiling, close my eyes and do the sign of the cross as I walk into to the kitchen.

"Ok, who won?" I asked.

"You're all his," Matt stated. _–Lord, please! I said I would be a good girl. HELP ME!-_

"Damn it. I refuse right now. No Ladders!" I said trying to make a joke to distract the fact that Jeff won. Didn't work.

"So, Jeff what does she have to do?" Mickie asked. _–Bitch-_

"Well…." He started. The room went quite. Everyone was waiting to hear his decision but, honestly, I could do with out it. "I want her to do everyone else's requests." He smirked at me.

"You Ass."

"Hey, that's what I want. So get to it." _–Screw killing Maria. He is so dead.-_

's P.O.V.X

"What are you doing? This is your chance to make her do whatever you want" I asked Jeff. I had pulled him aside when everyone started pilling out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I got a plan. Just wait until later on" he told me.

"Wow, wait. What are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said "_**If**_ my plan works" he added before walking out.

's P.O.V.X

_-Lord why? Why me? Did I really do anything wrong?-_ I thought as everyone was discussing on what they were going to have me do.

"Oh, Oh, Oh we got one!" Maria and Kelly both shouted.

"Ah great," I muttered.

"Ok we were thinking to make you do three things from __as our dares."

"What? I have to do what a website tells me. John, tell them they can't do that" I said turning to John.

"Hey, don't look at me. Jeff won. He gets to agree to it, not me."

"Jeff?" I tried in a pleading voice.

"Nah. They can do what ever they want."

My pleading expression instantly turned into a glare.

"(Censored)" I muttered.

_.X_

"No! That's too easy," Kelly complained at the result.

We had all gathered around the computer, and were now on the website. We decided to play by random. Easy enough. Considering my first thing is eat a packet of ketchup.

–_sucker-_ I thought as Kelly continued to complain on our way over to the kitchen.

"John? You got any ketchup packs?" I asked.

"Yup. On the door, to the right, top shelf."

I grabbed a pack of ketchup out of the fridge. This was a pretty easy task considering I love ketchup.

"Yumm," I smirked at Kelly.

"Ok, my turn!" Maria exclaimed as she darted back into the hallway towards the office. We were all situated around the kitchen counter when we heard Maria break out into a storm of laughter. Not even a minute later she was back in the kitchen. "'Exchange an article of clothing with the player opposite', pass'em over girl."

I stared wide-eyed at her for a moment before I realized a solution. I chuckled as I reached down and pulled off my sock. I swirled the sock in my hand before slinging it across the room at her face.

"Eww. They stink!" Maria squealed as she frantically flicked them off her face, and fake choked from 'the smell.'

"Mickie, your next," Matt pointed out.

"Okay" she agreed. We all pilled into the office once again and crowed around the computer.

"Take a shot of syrup?!" Kelly whined, "you have to be kidding me!"

I just laughed once again and made my way into the kitchen. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a shot glass and walked to the other side of the kitchen to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of syrup. I poured the syrup into the glass and slowly drank all of it. Making a weird face from the sudden sweetness, I put the glass in the sink.

_-So far. Not so bad-_

"Ok. Who's next?" I asked.

"Me," said Stacy from the back. -_Damn it. Forgot about the bitch- _"Same website but this time a truth."

I looked at her. _–cocky bitch-_ "Alright."

We walked all the way back into the office, again. Did the same thing and Maria clicked on truth.

"What do you think is the worst physical or emotional feeling in the world? Describe it." Maria read out loud.

"Um" I stopped to think. "Betrayal. Knowing that someone you trusted, loved, or cared for betrayed you has got to be one of the worst feelings in the world" I stated honestly, and from experience. Everyone stared at me. Knowing whom it was that I was referring to. Well except Stacy. "Don't all speak at once." I said breaking the tension.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! ME! Can I go now?" Chris asked. We laughed at his weirdness. "Dare, please." _–shit-_

"Okay," Kelly said before telling Maria to click dare. "Kiss anyone in the room," She read out. _–damn-_

I thought for a moment and glanced around the room. Dave? Too old. Chris? Never. Matt? Awkward. Jeff? Um… not even going to go there with that answer. I smirked as yet another idea came to mind. I noticed that Jeff was standing right beside John and I took that as a very funny opportunity. I walked passed the prying eyes, making eye contact with Jeff the whole time, making everyone think that I was going to kiss Jeff. _–Haha, suckers-_

As I neared Jeff I suddenly did a turn and stepped up on my tippy toes and kissed John on the cheek.

"That is so cheating. They mean a lip kiss. Not a cheek," Kelly argued.

"Maybe, but unless they say lips, cheek is still an option."

Kelly rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest and mumbled, "I hate this website."

As I shared a chuckle at Kelly's comment with everyone I stole a quick glance at Jeff. He was staring at the ground a little disappointedly. I smirked at a job well done.

"Ok, you know what why don't we just keep doing this website's truth or dares?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, sure. I can't come up with any," Dave agreed, and so did everyone else.

"Alrighty then." Maria clicked the suggested option (which was truth) and read out the question. "Name three movie stars you would like to go on a date with."

"Let me see." I started. "Shila Labeouf, Channing Tatum, and umm…. Do they have to be actors?"

"Nah."

"Ok. Shila Labeouf, Channing Tatum, and Dane Cook."

"My god" John mumbled as he shook his head laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Shila? Channing? And Dane? How typical of you."

"Oh shut up" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" he said, "Violence is not the answers to our problems."

"Coming from you?" I commented.


	15. Pretty Boy and Pretty Girl

_.X_

_-wow, we really are a crazy bunch-_ I thought to myself as I was now sitting on the porch with a blanket and a cup of chocolate milk. (no trashing it! I love it!)

Everyone else had already fallen asleep, or so I think. I've been out here for awhile now, so I don't really know what time it is. I just can't fall asleep. You want to know why? Jeff.

The rest of the night I couldn't help but to think about my _feelings_ for Jeff. If there were any at all. Well, I came up with a conclusion… I, indeed, feel something towards Jeff Hardy. Wait, who doesn't?

But really. What future do I have with Jeff? He is constantly on the road (or in the air… depends on how you look at it) and he lives in North Carolina, I live in Tampa Florida. Doesn't really work out that well. Does it?

Ok, I'll at least admit that I… like him. Ok I just said it. I like Jeff Hardy. I have probably more feelings for him then Stacy has… wait, screw that. I know I have more feelings for him then she does. She's just a whore who wants to add another dent on her bedroom wall… if you know what I mean.

You know what? I have never felt so much like a girl like I do at this moment. I am sitting out here, at night, thinking about a gu-

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked from the door. I looked over to see non-other than the walking colouring book himself.

"What do you think? I can't sleep." _–Because I can't stop thinking about you-_

"Me neither," He looks down at the free spot on the bench beside me. "Hey. 'Mind if I sit there?"

I look at him. "No, but my invisible friend might" I say rolling my eyes, "Well, don't just stand there, park it!"

He smirks and sits down beside me "Are you sure your friend won't get mad?" He says, joking of course.

"Nope. He won't mind."

"Oh, so it's a he, eh?"

"Yeah. No need to get jealous though pretty boy."

"Oh really now? So does that mean that pretty girl likes pretty boy?"

"Well, it depends on who pretty girl is?" I said deciding to play along.

"Pretty girl just so happens to be sitting in front of pretty boy."

"Well then… I'm not sure if we are talking about the same pretty girl then." I smirked.

Ok, maybe I should re-think all this '_what future do we have?_' shit. Ok, it is completely obvious that he likes me. Or what ever you would call his feelings toward me. I shot Jeff a quick side glance while I took another sip. He quickly averted his gaze back to the ground after I caught him starring at me.

_-I got an idea-_

"Jeff?" I asked, causing his eyes quickly darting in my direction.

"Yea?"

"You never asked me to do something."

"Huh?"

"When you won you told everyone that they could have one request. But you never gave me something to do."

He looked at me. I swear to god I could kiss him right now, right here, on my brothers front patio. This time his hair has been died Red, Pink, and Purple. Weird man, weird man. But I can tell it would feel nice judging by the shine it has from the moonlight.

Okay, I hide no feelings from now on. I totally am in to Jeff Hardy.

"That's right I didn't," Jeff says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Mhmm."

_-Ohmigod! I just gave the man a perfect opportunity to make a move on me!-_

"Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" I said. –_I can't believe I just said that!-_ I think after I see the shocked look on his face. I force my eyes to look at the ground as I continue, "I mean. I've kissed you twice. I like you, and I'm pretty sure that you like me too. And I just can't stop thinking about why you haven't…" I managed to make out before I was cut-off by Jeff's lips pressed to mine. The spark still there. I felt Jeff place his hand on the side of my face, as his tongue traced at my bottom lip. After I separated my lips for him, he wasted no time in exploring the depths of my mouth.

I had just wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck when I slightly opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of face's watching from the window. I opened my eyes a bit more to see John, Mickie, Matt, Kelly, Maria, Dave and Chris watching. I instantly pushed myself out of Jeff's arms.

I looked back to meet the face of a very confused Jeff.

"Window," was all I said.

"What?"

"Look at the window, but don't make it seem like you're looking."

I waited a few seconds as Jeff did as told.

They were watching us! How long had they been watching? Could they hear anything?

We both leaned forward and tried to not focus on the fact that our friends just saw us making out.

"3rd time's a charm." I muttered and heard Jeff chuckle lightly. "So what do you propose we should do now?" I asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"Well judging by the fact that they are still looking at us, they didn't notice that we saw them. So, I suggest that we play it like I just turned you down right now saying it was a mistake, and you act like it didn't affect you, and I'll meet you tomorrow at your place at 8:00." He instructed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were about to say how you didn't understand how I hadn't asked you out yet. So, lets look at this as a date."

I looked down at the ground, awe-struck. Jeff Hardy just asked me out. Jeff fricking Hardy. Wow. Simply…..wow. I looked back up at him and shook my head yes.


End file.
